A variety of plastic or polymeric bags are well known and used for sundry applications. Generally, a polymeric bag includes first and second opposing body panels that are fixedly attached to each other along a pair of opposing bag sides and a bottom that extends between the pair of bag sides. The body panels, the bag sides, and the bottom define a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite the bottom.
Many types of polymeric bags include a reclosable fastener extending along the mouth. A common reclosable fastener includes a mating pair of male and female tracks that are releasably engageable to each other to allow the bag to be opened and closed.
Polymeric bags with reclosable fasteners are commonly used by consumers to store food items, such as cheeses and meats, fabric items, such as clothing and dry cleaning, and other items. After closure, such bags often contain air, which can accelerate the spoilage of the food items stored in the bags.
A variety of pressure relief valves are currently available for removing air and other gases from polymeric available for removing air and other gases from polymeric bags. Many of these valves are complicated to construct and difficult to operate and provide unsatisfactory sealing and venting properties, thereby inhibiting their utility.